The Strangers of afar
by RoseBlossom07
Summary: well ch 3 is finaly up i hope you guys enjoy it im working with Animechick400 though here log in isn't so great and this is my first story fic and also hers.^_^ Ole' Greeneyes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: well this is like my fifth fic or sixth I lost count but thanks to the small people that makes this happen and to  
  
Goldenclaw who is an author here check out her stories sometime.  
  
And special thanx to Animechick4000  
  
Whom I writing this master piece with. Please enjoy and remember your ideas are welcomed here and so are your reviews ^_^ Ole' Greeneyes [that's Old]  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Ka Clop  
  
Ka clop  
  
Ka Clop  
  
Ka Clop  
  
Hoof beats thundered  
  
A wild neigh erupted and the rider leapt off the horse, ran up to the house and burst through the door.  
  
Elizabeth was deep in her meditation and didn't even notice. But someone in the shadows did. A servant to be exact or at least that was what she thought she was at the moment. I do not remember exactly for I am old you may know me as Fiora but back to that later there is a mystery to unravel.  
  
The servant stayed hidden and watched as the stranger who had just arrived pulled out some kind of stick with a gold tip. She hoped it wasn't to beat her with. Servants were always being mistreated in these times. Dark times. The servant gazed into the mirror across the hall and here eyes widened at what she saw. She finally realized what was happening. No servant would be dressed like this with petticoats and decked down in jewelry. Her memory came surging back. Lillian, Lillian Lafont was her name. She couldn't believe this stranger would use her like this. She trusted and told her deepest darkest secrets to this person. And know this friend, No this stranger a friend would never do this to a true friend. This person who she taught was her friend, no longer is. Was going to attack her enemy. Even though she hated Elizabeth this act was uncalled for it was treachery and would not happen in her house. If she acted fast enough she could save her, a powerful charm it could be a blessing or a curse but at a time like this it could only be a blessing. Faith decided, she jumped out and shouted '' Amulet esri Madamsel ''  
  
And at the same moment the stranger shouted  
  
'' Arvada Kedarva'' [how ever you spell it]  
  
And all Lillian remembered was darkness  
  
As the lights started to grow dim she was at least happy to know she saved Elizabeth  
  
She would be known as The Lady of the Amulet and many will sing of her  
  
Yes she was at least proud of that if nothing else in her life  
  
She could know rest in peace. 


	2. The Stranger Arrives

Disclaimer: this is the first chapter or second if you count the prologue. Any who enjoy ^_^  
  
Ole' Greeneyes  
  
  
  
  
  
The Stranger Arrives  
  
  
  
  
  
Boom  
  
Boom  
  
Boom  
  
Phoenix thundered down the stairs. ''I'm coming, keep your wand down ''.  
  
  
  
''Seriously were gonna be late we didn't even get our Hogwarts books yet!'' Sophia explained.  
  
''Come on to Miami International Airport we go''.  
  
  
  
Sophia had long raven black hair. And it was as soft features and hung a little above her waist. She had a dark creamy J Lo like complexion. She was carrying a trunk that said Sophia Peters in silver letters. She ran outside to the ride and jumped in. Phoenix followed wearily behind. After all it was nighttime.  
  
  
  
''Soooo, since the star of the show is finally here lets it the road. I'll even tell a story!'' dramatically Sophia said ''The Lady of The Amulet ''  
  
'' The story begins on a stormy night in 1747 not a man nor beast was out on such a night as this.''  
  
There was a knock at the door  
  
And Lillian went to open it after all no one heard it they were to busy dancing in the Ballroom.  
  
Lillian wearily opened the door for the hundredth time that night there stood a complete stranger.  
  
She invited him in and he took of his wet coat.  
  
'' I am a traveler wary and hungry do you have lodging for my horse and me? A nice Bran mash wouldn't do him any harm neither, I'm a bit hungry myself if you don't mind.''  
  
'' Of course you are welcome here to abide with me and my family, please do come in ''  
  
Gushed Lillian This stranger had stolen her heart. He was tall and rather pleasant to look at. His eyes were of a gray blue quality and he had dark black hair  
  
Lillian finally realized that she was staring  
  
'' Well …. I know I'm dressed in rags but you don't have to make it obvious Madame ''.  
  
Oh, no I was just trying to guess your name was all''.  
  
And with that she led the stranger inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Ok I hate cliff hangers but I'm at school and the bells gonna ring soon  
  
^_^ Ole' Greeneyes 


	3. ch 2 continues

1 PLEASE ENJOY ^_^ Ole' Greeneyes the ''e'' is silent  
  
  
  
''Please follow me''. Was the next thing she told this stranger  
  
Back in the car  
  
'' Wow, some story I really see the romance and heartache! ''  
  
Pheonix said sarcastically  
  
'' Well Pheonix wait till it's done ''  
  
Was the reply she got back from her all time best friend  
  
'' Mom can you pass the Doritos? ''  
  
'' Sure Hon, here '' Alice Dumbledore passed the chips back for the girls to munch on  
  
'' Ok no that we are all feed and watered just like our stranger I will begin the story again! '' and with that Sophia started her tale again 


End file.
